Lucille Zaragosa
Lucille is one of the most powerful werewolves in the history and once became the Punong Bantay, replacing Lyka Ortega after her voluntary step down. As determined to kill every vampire in the land as she were—especially Magnus for he led her husband to demise—Lucille told the Waya Council, Lobos, ''and humans that she had ended the ruthless blood-sucking creatures even though she has not. '''Background' To everyone else, Lucille is just some Filipina businesswoman who runs one of the industry's most influential companies — the Waya Incorporated. But behind her image, an iron-handed leader hides. She wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who is on her way and would never let anyone get her throne. To the point, she planned to put the entire wolfkind under a dictatorship. In the near end, Lucille turned out to be an ally and helped save the world from Lucas' threat. Unfortunately, she died in an encounter with Magnus; nevertheless, Lucille did not pass empty-handed. She had the ferocious and malevolent vampire leader come with her. Powers and Abilities Shapeshifting Coming from a long line of pureblooded Taong-Lobos, she has luckily gotten the ability to shapeshift. (Although there is no guarantee someone from a long line of pureblooded ones can too shift his or her shapes.) Her fur is almost as black as the night sky. Speed and Agility It never was shown her running in the series or something like that, but she certainly is agile and very fast. The fact Lucille's a Waya says it all; though she still has to transform into her wolf form first before accessing her extreme speed. Inhumanly Strength ''' Even if not as powerful as the woman she hates the most, Lyka, she still is atop her race. When Lia and Lucille fought off, everyone in the Waya Council headquarters witnessed the reason for her being elected as the Punong Bantay. '''Enhanced Hearing The powers and abilities Taong-Lobos acquire are not given equally. Some have a strong hearing sense while the others have not, including Lucille. Sight Not the type of someone who can magnify their vision, but still, Zaragosa's a nocturnal being and sees well in the dark. Nosing As a trained wolf, she noses much better than most. Accelerated Healing ''' Lucille heals fast, that's truly true. But her fellow Wayas heal faster, so, it's somewhat in the middle. '''Turning Fingernails into Claws Her claws also appears to be long, sharp, and black. Usually, these are what she uses when fighting someone in human form. Changing of Eyecolor ''' All the Taong-Lobos—excluding the Nilaktawan—can do this. So, it is not something unique for werewolves as everybody has the ability do it. '''Removing Aptitude Lucille Zaragosa is the very first and probably the last to know how to remove one's abilities. Weaknesses Silver ' No Lobo is resistant to silver. No matter how strong or powerful they are, even Wayas, if it is silver we are talking about, they temporarily lose access to their skills. Plus, silver leaves burn marks. '''Fire ' Another weakness she has is fire. In Episode 7, during Clarisse's birthday, an explosion happened. This caused chaos to wolves and made them run for their lives. A wound from fire or flame is hard for their body to cure; so, as much as possible, they avoid being around fire and anything hot. 'Lunar Eclipse ' Their greatest advantage is also their greatest disadvantage. Every time the moon hides, Taong-Lobos are weaker than humans. Bampiras used this against them and killed lots of wolves in a short amount of time. '''Trivia * Both Lucille and Lyka died for the same reason – to protect their daughters. * She is one of the many Lobos who have an L in their name. * Upon coming to Lia's wedding, a black gown is what she wore.